Bathtub Fun and Tickling?
by LovelyDemon01
Summary: Kanda goes to drop off something at Allen's door but he isn't there. He leaves and finds Allen in the rain, so he takes him back to his room and well... from the title I think you get the rest : YAOI BOYXBOY! Yullen


**WARNING! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I JUST BORROWED THEM!  
>EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!<br>This is a boy x boy story so if you do not like it, don't read it!  
>I suggest that if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this! This is an Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu Fanfiction! For those who like this, then please enjoy!<strong>

"*Sigh* Just why did I agree to help that stupid rabbits take these book to the moyashi's room?" Kanda was walking down the hall towards Allen's room hoping that he could be done soon, and get back to his meditating.

As Kanda reached Allen's room, he freed one hand from the box and knocked on the door.

*silence*  
>Kanda knocked again starting to get frustrated.<br>*EVEN MORE SILENCE!*

"OI! MOYASHI OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Kanda was prepared to kick open the door when Lenalee found him.

"Hey Kanda, what's the matter? Why are you at Allen's door?"

"Che, The stupid Rabbit wanted me to drop this off for him... more like he volun-told me."

Lenalee started to giggle at how Lavi would never hear the end of this later.

"Well I noticed him outside earlier, why don't you just leave it at his door, I'm sure if you put a note on it he will understand." Lenalee smiled then waved goodbye heading off towards the dining hall.

Kanda sighed and placed the box down in front of Allen's door, not bothering with a note.

Kanda made his way down the hall towards the dining hall, when he noticed someone standing outside in the rain. _Just who would want to stand out in the rain? Oh whatever.  
><em>Kanda entered the dining hall and had his dinner, when he saw Lavi sitting alone before he left again.

"Weren't you doing something important if you made me go and drop something off at beansprout's room?"  
>Lavi looked up at Kanda and grinned "Yupp, I had to eat!"<br>Kanda was so close to pulling out his Mugen until he noticed something.  
>"Wait, were is short stack anyways, if he isn't with you?"<br>"Huh? I looked around and couldn't find him... he wasn't at his room?"  
>"No, he wasn't."<br>"Wow... Wonder where he could have went; there is a huge downpour right now. Apparently there is going to be a thunder storm, Lenalee told me."  
>Kanda decided to leave the dining hall hearing a 'Bye to you too!' from Lavi.<p>

As Kanda walked out he stopped to stare out to see if that person was still there. As he noticed there was still a figure sitting on the bench. He tried to see who it was more clearly. Then he sighed when he figured out who it was.  
>As Kanda reached the outdoor hallway he looked over and decided he better get the idiot out of the rain.<p>

"Oi, Moyashi! What exactly do you think you're doing?" Kanda yelled from the hallway.  
>Allen looked up from his knees and saw Kanda yelling at him. He gave him one of his small smiles, showing that he wasn't alright.<br>"I'm fine Kanda. You can go back to your room."  
>Allen looked back to his knees, letting the rain pour down him. As Kanda was ready to give up, Timcampy landed on his shoulder. Kanda looked back over at Allen. As he groaned in anger, he put Timcampy on the railing and walked out in the rain.<br>Allen felt a tug on his arm and looked up to see Kanda pulling on his arm. Before he could Protest Kanda picked up Allen and was carrying him down the hall in a princess carry.  
>"Tim come on." Was all Kanda said at first even though Allen was yelling at him asking what he was doing.<p>

People watched them go down the hall and towards Kanda's room. As he got to his door, Kanda skilfully held Allen in one arm and opened the door. When they got in Kanda kicked the door closed, and threw Allen on his bed.  
>"UMPH! ... Kanda! Just what do you think you're doing!"<br>Kanda grabbed the towel from his closet and threw it on Allen's head and started to dry his hair.  
>"Shut up Moyashi! I don't want you to catch a cold!"<br>Allen started to blush furiously.  
>"A-are you worried, Kanda?"<br>"Che, No. I don't want you weighing me down because of some cold you caught because you were stupid enough to sit out in the rain."  
>"O-oh... never mind. Sorry I asked."<p>

They sat there in silence as Kanda dried Allen's hair.  
>"Oi, lift up your arms."<br>"Huh? Why?"  
>Kanda rolled his eyes. "I need to get your wet clothes off of you."<br>Allen blushed even more. "You can just unbutton it..."  
>Kanda smirked. "You really want me to take off your shirt for you?"<br>Allen looked down trying to hide his blush, and started to fumble with his shirt.  
>Kanda got aggravated and bent down and started to unbutton his shirt for him. After he got it off, he smirked and started to unbutton Allen's pants.<br>"W-What are you doing!" Allen sputtered out, grabbing Kanda's hands.  
>"Heh, well we have to get you into the bath so you don't catch a cold."<br>Allen started to puff out his cheeks, '_Just why do I have to strip out here then?'_

Kanda noticed this and started to chuckle. "Hey Tim!" Tim looked over at Kanda. "Do you think we should dump him into the bath?"  
>Allen shook his head furiously causing Kanda to laugh. He looked back at Tim for his response. Tim grinned widely.<br>Allen stared at Timcampy shocked, and then noticed Kanda wasn't in the room anymore. He looked around the room trying to find him, until he heard the water turn on in the bathroom.  
>A couple of minutes later, Kanda walked back out after shutting off the water. He walked over to Allen, who was backing up and hit the wall.<br>"What's wrong Beansprout?"  
>"MY NAME IS NOT BEANSPROUT! IT'S ALLEN!"<br>"Of course, get over here Moyashi."  
>Kanda picked Allen up into a princess carry and pull him into the bathroom.<p>

Allen tried getting out of the older man's hold, but only ended getting pulled into the bathroom. Allen saw the tub filled with water and looked at Kanda nervously.  
>Kanda smirked at Allen's reaction and walked over to the tub, bent down and dropped Allen into the tub.<br>SPLASH!

"*Cough cough* Ugh! Kanda! That wasn't very nice!" Allen started to pout, causing Kanda to smirk.  
>"Whoops I forgot to take off your boxers, Moyashi~" Kanda smirked and reached in grabbing his waist pulling him up. After he had this accomplished he pulled Allen's Boxers off and laid him back in the water.<br>Allen started to blush, knowing that Kanda just striped him.  
>"Relax; I'm not going to do anything to you!"<br>Allen looked up at Kanda and smiled.  
>"Thanks."<br>Kanda looked back at Allen.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You did all of this, going out of your way, to make sure I was smiling again."  
>"No Problem. What were you upset about anyways?"<br>Allen looked down, covering his eyes with his hair.  
>"T-Today is Mana's birthday..."<br>Kanda didn't know what to say. So he just looked down and muttered a 'sorry'.  
>Allen looked at Kanda and noticed how mush this ruined the mood.<p>

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks, this meant a lot to me. Also this is SO out of character for you!"  
>Allen started to laugh thinking about everything Kanda just did.<br>Kanda looked away starting to blush a little.  
>"Shut up! Heh, it wasn't so bad though! I did get to strip you." Kanda looked back over at Allen and winked at him. Allen blushed but laughed a bit.<br>"Well that's not very fair is it?"  
>Kanda looked confused at Allen, then caught on.<br>"Oh hell no! You are NOT going to strip me!"  
>"Oh come on mister! You know you want to!" Allen reached out of the tub and wrapped his arms around Kanda and pulled him closer to him.<br>"Hah! No way are you going to get me in there!"  
>Kanda pulled away from Allen and stood up and smirked.<br>"N-neh K-Kanda, I feel a bit dizzy." Allen gripped the side of the tub hoping not to fall under the water. Kanda looked at Allen, worry evident on his face.  
>"Hey you alright Moyashi?" Kanda knelt next to Allen making sure he was alright. He put his hand on Allen's forehead, checking to see if he had a fever.<br>Allen put his hand on Kanda's wrist steadying himself.  
>"K-Kanda?"<br>"What is it?"  
>"I thought you didn't want to get in?"<br>"What are you-" Allen pulled hard on Kanda's wrist, pulling him into the tub.  
>SPLASH!<p>

Kanda sat at the other end of the tub, legs on either side of Allen. He had a grumpy look on, while Allen was sitting there laughing.  
>"You are a very dirty player." Kanda stated staring at Allen, who was now calming down.<br>"What? You never saw me play poker? This is actually normal for me."  
>Allen started to chuckle a bit.<br>Kanda looked at the clothes he was still in.

"Well now this won't do!"  
>Allen started to lean over to Kanda,<br>"Want some help?"  
>Kanda chuckled and pulled Allen closer to him.<br>"Well then you better get started, shouldn't you Moyashi?"  
>Allen pushed Kanda's arms above his head and peeled off his shirt. Then he started to work at Kanda's pants. Kanda chuckled as Allen started getting frustrated with the knot on his belt.<p>

"Want some help?"  
>"No, I am quite fine. After all, I just got it untied."<br>Allen pulled off Kanda's pants. Then grinned up at Kanda as he started to raise him up a bit, pulling off his underwear.  
>Allen held them up and chuckled. Kanda started to blush. Until he saw Allen slingshot them out of the room, then he started to laugh.<br>"Was that fun?"  
>"Very!" Allen grinned and leaned into Kanda.<br>"So . . . Are you having fun?" Allen tilted his head.  
>Kanda chuckled and repositioned himself so that Allen was sitting on his lap.<br>"Yes, a lot of fun."  
>Kanda grinned and leaned closer to Allen and placed a kiss on his forehead. He heard Allen whine.<br>"That isn't where those lips of yours go." Allen let out a small grin.  
>"Oh really? Where do they go then?"<br>Kanda was now smirking as Allen cupped each side of his face and started to pull him close to his face.  
>"Right here."<br>Allen pressed their lips into each other. Kanda tilted his head to deepen the kiss between them.  
>The two stayed like that for a bit longer until Allen pulled away.<p>

"Neh Kanda!" Allen whined.  
>"What is it Moyashi?" Kanda replied a bit disappointed Allen broke their kiss.<br>"I'm cold!" Kanda chuckled.  
>"Oh really? Well then."<br>Kanda turned Allen around, laying him in between his legs and letting him rest on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.  
>"You're comfy Kanda!" Kanda nuzzled into the crook of Allen's neck.<br>"So are you."  
>Allen chuckled and turned to face Kanda.<br>"I don't think I need this Bath anymore."  
>"Would you like to go to the bed?"<br>"Mmmmmm... That sounds pleasing."

Kanda chuckled and picked up Allen pulling him out of the bath. Allen started to dry himself off with a towel when Kanda came up behind him and pulled his body close to his own.  
>"What, might I ask, are doing?"<br>"You are taking too long."  
>Allen chuckled. "Well then, aren't we impatient."<br>"Shut up, I can't help it when my Moyashi takes too long to get into bed!"  
>Allen chuckled, "<em>Your <em>Moyashi?"  
>Kanda spun Allen around and pulled him over to the bed, laying him on his back and kneeling over top of him.<br>"You belong to me now."  
>Allen smiled but then it dropped.<br>"Not yet I'm not."  
>Kanda looked shocked and was about say something before Allen cut him off.<br>"You actually have to say my name first Kanda. That is, if you even remember what it is."  
>Allen grinned to himself, happy that he might actually get to hear Kanda say his name.<br>"Well, I guess you aren't mine then."

Kanda got off of Allen and sat on the edge on the bed.  
>Allen pouted and sat up.<br>"You really don't want to say my name?"  
>Kanda looked into Allen's eyes, noticing that he was about to cry. Kanda gave a small smile before pushing Allen back onto the bed.<br>"You really want me to say it?"  
>"Yes! I want to hear THE Kanda Yuu say MY name!"<br>Kanda leaned into Allen and kissed his lips. He pulled away and looked into Allen's eyes.  
>"I love you, Allen Walker."<br>Allen was shocked and blinked a few times. Kanda sat up a bit and decided it was a good idea to let him think. That was until Allen pulled him back into a kiss.  
>Allen pulled away and looked into Kanda's eyes.<br>"I love you too, Kanda Yuu."

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

Allen woke up and was about to push himself up, until he felt warm arms wrap around his body.  
>"You move from this position I will have no choice but to throw you back into that tub."<br>Allen giggled and relaxed onto Kanda's chest.  
>"Well if you join me again, I think I could survive."<br>Kanda chuckled and kissed Allen's forehead.  
>"Now, now. I'm not going near you while you're in the bath anymore."<br>Allen chuckled then looked at Kanda. He then thought of something that struck him.  
>"Hey if you didn't get in that bath, we wouldn't be here right now."<br>"That is a very good point, but I don't remember getting in. I remember getting pulled in by a very good actor."  
>Kanda looked at Allen.<br>"Now do you have anything to say to me about that?"  
>"Yes. I'm glad I am such a great actor. I got to have my Yuu."<br>Kanda chuckled when he heard this.  
>"Oh so now I am yours?"<br>"Yes. Yes you are. After all, I did say your name."  
>Allen gave a wide grin and snuggled into Kanda.<br>"Oh that is right, isn't it? But I believe that you can't win this battle."  
>"Let's see you try Yuu!"<br>Kanda propped himself up and Allen got off of him. Kanda put his hands on either side of Allen's waist. Allen was not prepared for what came next. Kanda started to tickle him.  
>"AHAHAHAHAHA N-NO! AHAHAHAHA S-STOP IT! KYAHAHAHAHAHA P- AHAHAHAHA PLEASE! K-KANDA! !"<br>Just as Kanda got Allen under him to tickle him even more Lavi burst through the door.  
>"YO! Yuu I was wondering-"<br>Lavi then noticed that there was a half naked Kanda overtop a half naked Allen.  
>"HOLY SH*T! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"<br>Kanda sat up and kneeled in front of an Allen who was still giggling a bit, trying to calm down.  
>"Well if you left us alone, I would still be tickling this Moyashi to death."<br>Lavi stood there, frozen solid, not understanding what he heard. That was until he gave an evil grin.  
>"If you want to know... His weak spot is behind his ear!" Lavi booked it out of the room before Allen could kill him.<br>"U-umm you wouldn't. Would you?"  
>"Oh don't worry, I know that right here is a better place to tickle you."<br>Kanda brushed his hand along Allen's thigh, causing Allen to giggle.  
>"You better move your hand to a better place to 'tickle' me."<br>"We better lock that door, we don't want Lavi to interrupt us again."  
>And for the rest of the day the two of them were 'tickling' each other to their hearts content.<p>

THE END!


End file.
